This invention relates to a memory card which houses a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a memory card having an improved plastic outer package.
In recent years, external memory devices have been developed which comprise a thin, card-like, plastic outer package which houses a semiconductor device and a connector for electrically connecting the semiconductor device to external equipment. These so-called memory cards have found widespread use as storage devices for data and programs for video games and microcomputers. Typically, the plastic outer package of a memory card consists of two hollow package sections which are stacked atop one another. Each package section has a raised rim which extends around its periphery, and the top of each rim is a flat, smooth surface which serves as a connecting surface along which two adjoining package sections are connected. The two package sections are secured to one another by applying a viscous bonding agent to the connecting surfaces and pressing the connecting surface of one package section against the connecting surface of the other package section.
At the time of joining the two package sections together, the exertion of external pressure on the package sections during bonding may cause a portion of the bonding agent to be forced from between the connecting surfaces to the outside of the outer package, greatly marring the appearance of the outer package.